The Corpse Mounted Emperor
One of the seven demon emperors. Rides an undead horse and sometimes a dracolich, hence the name. Story to be added Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-B '''physically, '''High 6-A via high level necromancy Name: Unknown, title is The Corpse Mounted Emperor Origin: Arbore De Mundus Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 6, 7 and 8 (cannot die as long as his phylactery is intact), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, will return 100 years later even if his Phylactery, soul and body are all destroyed), Necromancy and summoning (can summon enslaved souls or resurrect billions of undead in an instant, all of which contain the skills and powers they had when they lived, though massively amplified ), Death Manipulation (can drain all life and force the concept of "dead" or "undead" onto things. Death manipulation is done actively through his touch and his undeads' touch or passively though his aura. This can even "kill" things that shouldn't be able to die, such as rocks, air and the bonds between atoms), mind manipulation over the undead, soul manipulation (can enslave, destroy, absorb and seal souls), Astral Projection (allowing Possession, Incorporeality and Flight , though while in astral form his other abilities are weakened, and his body is immobile and vulnerable), Leviation and Flight (via his own power and by riding his dracolich respectively), Body Manipulation (can manipulate the flesh and bones of the undead into various forms and weaponry, including acid spitters, spears, claws, wings, etc), Abstract Existence (embodies the concept of "death by age"), Resurrection (if his Phylactery is destroyed, his soul is released and has a few moments to possess any other being across the planet, including a member of his undead legions, nigh-instantly absorbing their soul in the process), his legions can make their bodies incorporeal (apart from their focus), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Mind and Death Manipulation, body is immune to soul manipulation due to his soul being sealed in his Phylactery, Phylactery is heavily warded against both physical destruction and most forms of magical attack, including soul manipulation, void manipulation, and spatial manipulation) Attack Potency: '''Likely '''City Block Level '''physically (should be comparable to the other Demon Emperors), '''Multi-Continent Level via necromancy and environmental damage (capable of raising an army of the dead across the entire surface of the planet, ripping it apart in the process), can ignore durability in several ways. Speed: Unknown, likely Subsonic ('moved fast enough normal humans couldn't see him) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, '''likely '''Class 50 Striking Strength: Class GJ, higher with certain undead Durability: Physically City Block Level. Phylactery is higher. 'Resurrection and Possession make him extremely difficult to kill, while abstract existence and regeneration make him near-impossible to put down permanently 'Stamina: Limitless (undead and does not tire) Range: Extended human range with Greatsword (sword is described as being longer than a man is tall), aura has an effective radius of roughly a dozen metres but can grow to cover an entire country and possibly higher with time, up to Multi-continental with necromancy (capable of reanimating every corpse over the entire planet) Standard Equipment: His Greatsword, Phylactery and several bone dust vials. The Greatsword absorbs the souls of those it cuts and reanimates those it slays. His Phylactery is suspended where his heart should be in his chest. His bone dust vials each allow him to summon an undead legions 500,000 strong at any moment. Intelligence: High, should be comparable to the other Demon Emperors. Extremely intelligent over all things necromantic. Presumably a good strategist, though his ability to instantly summon a tireless, fearless, completely obedient army that requires no supplies and can be constantly reanimated upon death might help there. Weaknesses: If his Phylactery is destroyed, his soul only has a few moments to choose a new suitable host, and during these moments is extremely vulnerable. If he uses Astral Projection his body is left immobile while his soul is outside. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Necromancy: '''He is capable of reanimating and controlling the flesh, bones and motion of any dead or undead being over the entire planet. When he reanimates something, he forms a shell of psudeo flesh of magical energy around their flesh/bones, which act as the focus of his necromancy. While most necromancers require time and a mostly intact body to create a useful undead, he is capable of nigh-instantly creating a being's entire body using the ground dust of their bones, which he keeps in vials of bone dust for quick summoning of the undead. He is also capable of casually usurping the control of another necromancer's undead army. Notable undead types of undead bone he keeps in these vials are those of soldiers, sorcerers, and even several dragons and magical beasts. He can also summon wraiths, which while easily killed by magic or the touch of cold iron, are incorporeal, capable of teleportation, and share his ability to instantly kill on touch. '''Death Manipulation: The Corpse Mounted Emperor is capable of killing anything, even that which should be incapable of death such as air, rocks and the bonds between atoms, allowing for atomic annihilation. His touch, or a few seconds of touch of his undead drains all life and forces the concept of "dead" onto someone, instantly killing them and subjecting them to his necromatic control. Additionally, his aura does the same thing albeit slower, with standing within a dozen metres of him for over a minute being fatal at all times. His aura seems to be able to be resisted by healthier/hardier beings for longer periods of time however. Kingdom of Death: The Corpse Mounted King passively radiates a field of death around him, draining and extinguishing the lives of anyone who enters the field. The aura grows in size the longer the King remains in the area, eventually wiping out all life over entire continents. Soul Manipulation: The Corpse Mounted King is capable of extracting and then destroying, enslaving, consuming or sealing the soul of other beings. Enslaving the soul allows him to summon independent (but still obedient) undead by placing the soul in the corpse, which take on the personality and some memories of the soul. By consuming the soul, he absorbs some of its magical strength knowledge (all Demon Emperors can do this). Finally, he is also capable of sealing the soul in inanimate objects, imprisoning them and leaving their bodies comatose and slowly decomposing. Those who touch the inanimate object are capable of reading the minds and memories and using the magical power of the sealed being, to a greater extent than simply consumin them would, though in this case the soul can be freed by an exterior force. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Necromancers Category:Demons Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Death Users Category:Undead Category:Mind Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles